Copper
Overview One has to know beforehand that Copper is the daughter of Gold and Silver, as she's somewhat uneasy about her filiation. It's not that Copper is ashamed, it's the opposite; she admires her mothers so much that she doesn't feel like she fits as their eldest daughter. Copper also didn't follow her mothers' paths; whereas Gold is the artsy type and Silver is economy-oriented, Copper is more interested in science, computing, and electronics. She's actually quite the genius in those fields and makes the pride of her teachers and the envy of industrialists, especially the electronics magnate Silicon who has her sights sets on her. While Copper receives unanimous praise from all the persons she knows, she certainly won't brag about it, as her shy personality has her frequently downplay her achievements. It's the same story about her looks; even if she's cute and often called as such, she keeps comparing herself to her relatives, especially her radiant mother Gold, and considers herself way below them. Copper's shy personality often isolated her socially, but despite that, she managed to form close relationships, even romantic ones. Relationships * Platinum: Because of her shyness, most of the girls Copper met were just passing acquaintances, but things changed in college where she met the energetic Platinum. Platinium's easygoing personality was the perfect foil to Copper's introverted nature, and the two young girls quickly became friends. Copper also initially had a crush on Platinum, but she never acted on it, and when Platinum ended going out with Cobalt, Copper definitely put her feelings to rest. After this episode, Copper remained very good friends with Platinum, and with her starting a relationship with Zinc, they even go on double dates. While they've been getting along very well since their meeting, Copper moving on from her crush on Platinum strengthened their friendship and they became very close confidantes. * Zinc: Copper met Zinc during a fateful reception at her mansion, and was immediately taken by Zinc's elegance and charm. Thanks to the intervention of Platinum and Cobalt, Copper had been able to properly get to know Zinc, and they've started going out. Copper and Zinc consume their romance slowly; they're both calm and careful people who don't want to rush things. Copper also wants to be completely at ease with Zinc before presenting her to her parents, as the age gap between her and Zinc is well over ten years. In the meantime, Copper takes it easy and can count on the support of both Platinum and Cobalt. * Gold, Silver, Electrum: Copper deeply admires her family. She admires them so much that she goes overboard and becomes intimidated by her relatives. Copper sometimes has trouble feeling appropriate around Gold, Silver and Electrum, but despite this lack of confidence, she loves them very much and would never give them up. Between her two mothers, Copper is closest to Silver, who has the habit of seeing right through her and always giving her valuable advice. Gold, however, represents a world that is completely alien to Copper, but Copper still loves them all the same. It's a bit of the same story with Electrum; she cherishes her, but doesn't really share her interests, and that's not including Electrum's sometimes invasive personality. * Shakudō: Copper was only five when Shakudō was introduced to her as her caretaker and Copper got instantly mesmerised by both Shakudō's exoticness and warmth. Although Copper had several women who looked after her, her bond with Shakudō is rather unique; Shakudō is Copper's go-to source of advice with her calm and poise, and she shares a lot of her culture with Copper. Most famously, Shakudō was to one who introduced Copper to the wonders of the sentai show Task force Panchaloha. * Lead, Tin, Terne, Pewter: Copper knows Lead and Tin's household for a long time; as they're close friends with her own parents. Copper really likes Lead and Tin and they have been around her since she was born, making them aunts of sorts. Copper has also to known Lead and Tin's daughters, Terne and Pewter, since they were little and became a big sister figure during their childhood. Even if they've started gravitating around their friends as they grew - especially Terne who hangs out a lot with Steel and Technetium - she still remains a model for the girls and likes to help them. Copper even reckons she's more a big sister for Pewter than she is for Electrum, as Pewter listens to her much more than Electrum does. * Silicon, Boron: Silicon quickly spotted Copper when the latter was in college, and wasted no time in trying to get to work for Silice. Copper already did some apprenticeships at Silice and seriously considers her future in that company. It helps that she has a very good relationship with Silicon, who is very easygoing. Copper also gets along with Boron, one of Silicon's most trusted employees, who supervised her when she was an apprentice. Category:Characters Category:Chemical Elements Category:Metals